Por um momento
by Pink Potter
Summary: 1º Lugar no II Desafio de Songfics do Fórum Pumpkin Pie, categoria drama/A vida é feita de momentos. Momentos felizes, momentos tristes. Momentos esses que ficam na memória, podendo atormentar ou confortar. Algumas vezes, momentos singulares valem mais qu


Itens:

Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail:  
Título: Por um momento  
Capa:  
Sinopse: A vida é feita de momentos. Momentos felizes, momentos tristes. Momentos esses que ficam na memória, podendo atormentar ou confortar. Algumas vezes, momentos singulares valem mais que uma vida inteira.  
Shipper: Harry/Hermione  
Classificação: PG-13  
Gênero: Drama  
Spoilers: livro 7  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Desconsiderem o epílogo do livro 7. )  
Linha utilizada: "A morte não termina com um amor verdadeiro. Ela apenas o adia um pouquinho". (William Goldman)  
Itens utilizados: Balanço, gravidez, ship Rony/Luna, Céu nublado.  
Música/Banda: In my life/The Beatles; Don't let me down/The Beatles; Memories – Within Temptation

_**Por um momento**_

_There are places I remember (Há lugares que me lembro)__  
__All my life, though some have changed (Por toda minha vida, apesar de alguns terem mudado)__  
__Some forever not for better (Alguns para sempre, não para melhor)__  
__Some have gone and some remain (Alguns se foram, e alguns permanecem) _

_**In my life – The Beatles**_

O sol começava a se pôr àquela hora. O horizonte, em diversos tons de vermelho e laranja, emoldurava um cenário encantador, à medida que a imensa esfera de fogo desaparecia por trás das árvores da Floresta Proibida.

Ele sorriu nostálgico, recordando dos vários momentos como aquele que vivera no colégio, em especial, quando retornara à escola para cursar o sétimo ano, após a busca das Horcruxes.

Hogwarts sofrera mudanças desde a batalha que ali ocorrera. Porém, mesmo depois das devidas reformas, considerava a escola como um de seus primeiros lares. Era impossível se afastar por muito tempo.

Gostava de voltar à escola e conversar com o quadro de Dumbledore. Também gostava de rever antigos professores, e até mesmo colegas que hoje faziam parte do corpo docente da escola.

Sempre tentava lembrar-se apenas dos bons momentos, embora, nem sempre conseguisse. E, com tristeza, a recordação daqueles que se foram o atingia profundamente, e sempre o fazia desejar ter podido derrotar Voldemort mais rápido.

_All these places have their moments (Todos esses lugares têm seus significados)__  
__With lovers and friends I still can recall (Com amores e amigos, eu ainda posso lembrar)__  
__Some are dead and some are living (Alguns estão mortos e alguns estão vivos)__  
__In my life I've loved them all (Em minha vida, eu amei todos eles) _

_**In my life – The Beatles**_

Seu olhar, ainda perdido no horizonte, recordou-se dela. E essa era a razão mais prevalente que o levava a Hogwarts. Duvidava que as pessoas realmente soubessem; provavelmente imaginavam que se sentia confortável ali. Talvez, Dumbledore fosse o único que suspeitasse, muito embora, o antigo diretor jamais tivesse puxado o assunto.

Harry tinha consciência de que aquilo não era certo, provavelmente, por isso, fazia o possível para regressar a escola apenas algumas vezes ao ano, em momentos especiais. Tornar aquilo uma hábito diário poderia levá-lo à loucura, e ele não poderia perder a sanidade.

Voltava, então, apenas quando a saudade tornava-se insuportável. Quando as fotografias deixavam de ser um consolo. Então, viajava até a escola, conversava um pouco com os conhecidos e àquele horário dirigia-se para a entrada da Floresta.

_But of all these friends and lovers (Mas de todos esses amigos e amores)__  
__There is no one compared with you (Não há nenhum que se compare a vcê)__  
__And these memories lose their meaning (E essas memórias pedem seus significados)__  
__When I think of love as something new (Quando eu penso em amor como algo novo) _

_**In my life – The Beatles**_

_- Harry? – a voz dela parecia receosa, mas mesmo com a falta de resposta dele, ela continuou ali – Harry, você vai ficar bem? – ele demorou um pouco, mas por fim respondeu.___

_- Eu acho que sim. – o moreno estava sentado em um lugar qualquer perto do castelo, e Hermione encontrava-se ainda de pé, atrás dele. Então, encorajada pela resposta dele, a garota sentou ao seu lado. ___

_- Se precisar conversar com alguém... ___

_- Obrigado, Mione. – ele deu um pequeno sorriso – Obrigado por estar sempre comigo. Acho que você é a única que sempre permaneceu ao meu lado. ___

_- Eu sou sua amiga, Harry. – ela disse, corando. ___

_- A melhor que eu poderia ter. ___

_- Eu prometo que no que depender de mim, eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. ___

_- Ela também havia me prometido isso. – Harry lembrou com tristeza, quando sentiu a mão de Hermione na sua.___

_- Mas eu não sou a Gina. – finalmente, ele a encarou. ___

_- Eu sei. E eu fico feliz por isso. – ela sorriu. ___

_- Acho que você quer ficar sozinho agora...___

_- Não. Fica aqui comigo. – ele pediu. O sol estava se pondo entre as árvores da densa floresta. ___

_- Claro. – Hermione continuou ali, sentada ao lado dele. Não eram necessárias mais palavras, apenas a presença amiga dela. _

Lembrar-se da época em que ainda eram amigos o fez sorrir. Realmente jamais imaginara que um dia acabaria namorando Hermione. Tampouco poderia prever que era com ela que se casaria, dois anos depois de formado em Hogwarts.

As apostas certamente seriam de uma união entre Rony e Hermione, porém, o romance deles durou poucos meses, sucumbindo às brigas cotidianas entre eles. Para felicidade de Harry, mesmo com o fim do namoro, a amizade permaneceu. E algum tempo depois, Hermione o chamara para sair. Ele riu novamente. Fora a antiga amiga quem tomara a iniciativa.

_Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, desconfiado, ao perceber que Hermione, enquanto comia a torta que ele lhe servira, o olhava estranhamente. Ele estava sentado no sofá de seu apartamento, com um exemplar de O Profeta Diário nas mãos. Há uns dez minutos notara que a amiga, apesar de manter silêncio, o olhava vez ou outra, como se quisesse perguntar algo. ___

_- Por que você não me diz logo o que quer que seja de uma vez, Mione? – ele largou o jornal no sofá, e percebeu que a amiga enrubescera. ___

_- Não é nada. ___

_- Você veio até aqui para...?___

_- Fazer uma visita. Ver como estava se ajustando fora de Hogwarts. – conhecia Hermione bem demais para saber que aquela não era a verdadeira razão de ela estar ali. ___

_- Sério, Mione. Diz logo de uma vez. – ela suspirou, derrotada.___

_- Está bem. Harry... Você gostaria de sair comigo? ___

_- Claro. Quando? – respondeu com um sorriso.___

_- Seria tipo um encontro.___

_- Sem proble... O quê? – ele a olhou, surpreso.___

_- Um encontro. Nós vamos a um restaurante, conversamos sobre nós. ___

_- Nós sabemos tudo um sobre o outro, Mione. ___

_- Tem razão! É por isso que eu não devo ouvir a Luna! – aquilo era mais para ela mesmo que para Harry.___

_- Luna? ___

_- Sim. Encontrei-a quando fui visitar os Weasley no fim de semana. Ela e Rony estão muito bem e...___

_- Certo, mas o que foi que a Luna lhe disse? – ele quis saber.___

_- Ela disse que... Disse que formaríamos um casal perfeito! – Harry riu.___

_- Nós? ___

_- Eu disse que não fazia sentido. Nós somos amigos. E ela veio com "E a gente namora o inimigo?", e na hora eu pensei... Verdade, de maneira alguma eu namoraria o Malfoy...___

_- Só se você estivesse louca! Nem pense numa coisa dessas, Mione! – ele a repreendeu, fazendo-a rir.___

_- Claro que não, Harry. Continuando, quando ela falou isso, e lembrou que nos damos muito bem, eu cogitei a idéia de sairmos, talvez para testar. – Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente – Mas isso realmente é loucura! ___

_- Eu tenho que confessar que a Luna não deixa de ter razão. Namorar o inimigo está fora de cogitação, e eu realmente gosto de sua companhia, mas eu não sei se daria certo entre nós. ___

_- Concordo. Esqueça esse meu convite. – ela ficou de pé – É melhor eu ir, Harry. – a morena já estava perto da porta, quando ele a chamou.___

_- Mione. ___

_- Sim?___

_- Mas se você realmente quiser... Bem... Nós podemos sair sim. Ter um encontro. ___

_- Sério? – ela parecia surpresa.___

_- Por que não? – ele riu – O máximo que pode acontecer é termos certeza de que só nos gostamos como amigo. Ou... Eu posso descobrir que você é a mulher de minha vida.___

_- Menos, Harry. – Hermione sorriu – Passe em minha casa às 8 horas. Não se atrase. _

Rony e Luna agora estavam casados. Sempre que os via, Harry agradecia o conselho mais fantástico que Luna já propusera. Talvez, sem aquela "ajuda", nunca teria descoberto como era maravilhoso amar Hermione. Uma lágrima escapou de sua face; queria ter tido mais tempo para amá-la.

O primeiro encontro não pareceu um encontro, mas sim um jantar com a amiga. Porém, era de fato um encontro, porque ao deixá-la na porta de casa, Harry não se conteve com a curiosidade de beijar Hermione. Aproximou seus lábios do dela, e a beijou lentamente.

Aquele primeiro beijo fora inesquecível. Quando a amiga enlaçara seu pescoço e retribuíra com intensidade, Harry sentiu-se inebriado. Algo naquele simples gesto o fez ter certeza de que jamais poderia vê-la apenas como uma amiga novamente. Ao contrário, ao finalizar o beijo e olhá-la nos olhos, desejou entregar-se de cabeça ao que estava por vir.

Poderia ter se arrependido. Uma amizade de anos poderia ter sido terrivelmente abalada, mas isso nunca acontecera. Não começaram a namorar naquele dia, mas tiveram diversos outros "encontros". E aos poucos, ambos perceberam que haviam encontrado um sentido maior para estarem juntos.

_Nobody ever loved me like she does (Ninguém nunca me amou como ela ama) __  
__Oooo she does... Yes she does. (Oooo ela ama... Sim, ela ama)__  
__...__  
__And from the first time that she really done me (E da primeira vez que ela realmente me fez)__  
__Oooo she done me... She done me good. (Oooo ela me fez... Ela me fez bem) _

_**Don't let me down – The Beatles**_

_- Três meses. – ela disse fechando os olhos ao sentir o vento tocar-lhe a face depois de Harry tê-la empurrado no balanço que havia numa árvore do jardim de sua casa.___

_- Já? – ele segurou as cordas do balanço quando ela retornou para perto dele, e a beijou nos lábios antes de empurrá-la mais uma vez – Parece que foi ontem que você me intimou a sair com você.___

_- Não intimei nada. – ele riu – Eu apenas sugeri. E como você foi receptivo com a idéia, deu nisso!___

_- Que bom que eu fui receptivo, então. – mais uma vez, ele forçou o balanço a parar e tornou a beijá-la – Pois está realmente muito bom!___

_- Tenho uma opinião equivalente. – ela disse. ___

_- Perfeito. – Harry a parou, mas dessa vez, o beijo foi mais demorado e ele não a empurrou novamente. Hermione, então, saiu do balanço e o abraçou. ___

_Harry a mirou por alguns instantes, acariciando a face dela que estava a poucos centímetros da sua. Hermione sorriu, antes de beijá-lo no pescoço, fazendo-o fechar os olhos. ___

_- Às vezes, mal dá para acreditar que estamos finalmente em paz. – ela murmurou, ainda abraçada a ele. ___

_- Sei o que quer dizer. – Harry suspirou, admirando as nuvens escuras que encobriam o céu de Londres – Foram tantos anos sob a ameaça de Voldemort que muitas vezes, quando eu acordo, tenho medo de que tudo tenha sido apenas um sonho. ___

_- Não foi um sonho, Harry. Você lutou e venceu com bravura. ___

_- Todos nós lutamos. – ele a corrigiu.___

_- E eu lutaria novamente se fosse preciso, porque eu sempre acreditei em você. – Harry sorriu, ligeiramente corado, e a beijou na testa. Um relâmpago clareou a tarde que estava escurecida pelo céu nublado e pouco tempo depois, o ruído de um trovão foi ouvido – Parece que vem uma chuva bem forte...___

_- Eu diria que já chegou. – ele disse ao sentir grossos pingos começarem a cair. Hermione riu, e por mais que tivesse corrido para a porta da casa, a chuva forte os deixou bem molhados. ___

_- Nossa. Vamos entrar. Eu faço um chocolate quente para nós. – ela abriu a porta, e ambos adentraram pela sala – E tire essa blusa molhada, para não pegar um resfria...___

_Antes que ela pudesse completar a frase, Harry a puxou para si e a beijou. Suas mãos passeavam pelas costas dela. Hermione retribuiu na mesma intensidade, e quando o beijo chegou ao fim, ela o olhou bem nos olhos. ___

_- Eu te amo, Mione. – ele disse. Era a primeira vez, porém, que aquelas palavras tinham um significado diferente.___

_- Eu também. – respondeu de volta, antes de puxá-lo novamente para um beijo – Vem comigo... – ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, antes de tomá-lo pela mão e guiá-lo ao quarto. _

Aquela fora a primeira vez que fizeram amor. Ele lembrou com saudade do corpo dela, de como era bom tê-la em seus braços. Uma outra lágrima rolou por sua face. Cada momento que tivera com Hermione fora especial. Tudo que lhe restava agora eram recordações, as quais o permitiam uma parcela de conforto, porque elas significavam que ela havia sido feliz.

_The memories ease the pain inside, (As memórias aliviam a dor interna)__  
__now I know why. (agora, eu sei por que)__  
__...__  
__All of my memories keep you near. (Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto)__  
__In silent moments imagine keep you here (Nos momentos de silêncio, imagino você aqui)__  
__All of my memories keep you near. (Tudo das minhas recordações mantém você perto)__  
__Your silent whispers, silent tears. (Seus silenciosos sussurros, silenciosas lágrimas) _

_**Memories – Within Temptation**_

Harry limpou as lágrimas, e já ia rumar para a Floresta Proibida quando alguém o chamou. Virou-se e viu Professora McGonagall aproximar-se com uma garotinha ao seu lado. A menina correu quando chegou mais perto de Harry e se atirou em seus braços.

- Papai! – ela o beijou na face e sorriu.

- Olá, querida.

- Ela disse que queria vê-lo, Harry. – a professora disse.

- Papai, você precisa vir também. A tia Minerva fez um bolo bem grande para mim! – disse a pequena entusiasmada.

- Eu irei, querida. Mas papai tem que fazer algo antes.

- O quê? – a menina quis saber.

- Vai entrar na Floresta, Harry? – McGonagall se adiantou.

- Vou sim.

- Não sei por que gosta de ir lá. – a senhora olhou, desconfiado.

- Eu posso ir também, papai?

- Não! A Floresta é perigosa para ela, Harry!

- A tia Minerva tem razão, Claire. Você fica aqui com ela e daqui a pouco eu...

- Ah não! Eu quero ir também. – Minerva olhou para Harry acenando negativamente, mas ele sorriu.

- Está bem.

- O quê? Harry, você não pode levar uma menina de seis anos para a Floresta!

- Não se preocupe, eu a protegerei! – ele garantiu.

- Mas...

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu prometo. E eu voltarei em seguida para comer meu pedaço de bolo. – ele piscou para a antiga professora.

- Está bem, mas cuidado, pelo amor de Merlim!

- Pode deixar. – ele riu para a senhora, antes de caminhar em direção à Floresta com Claire nos braços.

- Por que a tia Minerva não queria que eu fosse, papai?

- Porque a Floresta é perigosa, querida.

- Mas eu já sou grandinha!

- Eu sei, mas você vai precisar entrar em Hogwarts para aprender a usar sua magia e aí sim se defender sozinha.

- Ah.

- Mas por enquanto, você tem a mim. E eu a protegerei. – ele piscou sorrindo.

- Que bom. – ela agarrou o pescoço do pai e sorriu – Eu queria que a mamãe estivesse aqui também. Papai?

- Sim?

- É verdade que... É verdade que a mamãe morreu por minha culpa? – Harry parou subitamente e olhou para a filha.

- Claro que não! Quem lhe disse isso?

- Ninguém, mas o senhor me disse que ela morreu três meses depois que eu nasci. Eu acho que a culpa foi minha. – ela falou com a cabeça baixa, cortando o coração de Harry.

- Você foi uma das maiores alegrias da Mione. – ele garantiu – Eu nunca a tinha visto tão feliz!

- Mas ela morreu...

- Infelizmente, querida. Eu também não queria que isso acontecesse, mas não temos como controlar a vida.

- Se eu pudesse ver a mamãe, eu pediria desculpas.

- E eu acho que Mione ficaria muito triste se você fizesse isso. – Claire o encarou.

- Triste?

- Sim. Você é uma parte dela que continuou no mundo, e mesmo que tenha sido por pouco tempo, você a encheu de alegria, querida. Se você a visse, deveria agradecer e não se desculpar.

- O senhor acha mesmo?

- Certeza! – Harry olhou a filha com carinho.

_- Ela é linda. – ela disse segurando a filha recém-nascida.___

_- Parece com você. – ele sussurrou perto dela, beijando-lhe a testa – Tem seus olhos, Mione. ___

_- Obrigada, Harry.___

_- Pelo quê?___

_- Por tanta felicidade. – ela estava pálida e mais magra. Havia tido dificuldades durante a gravidez, e mesmo Claire já ter sido liberada para voltar para casa, Hermione ainda teve que fica mais algum tempo no hospital. ___

_- Eu espero que a senhora Potter se recupere logo para que eu possa continuar fazendo-a feliz por muito e muito tempo. – ele disse, com certa preocupação no olhar, a qual Hermione percebeu.___

_- Harry... Se por um acaso, eu...___

_- Não! Nem termine esse pensamento, Hermione! – Harry a cortou – Você já está ficando melhor e logo poderemos ir para casa.___

_- É o que mais quero, porém, se eu morrer... ___

_- Você não vai morrer! – os olhos dele brilharam, e ela deu um pequeno sorriso.___

_- Um dia, eu irei sim, todos nós. E se eu for primeiro, eu sei que nossa filha ficará em boas mãos. ___

_- Mione...___

_- Porque eu sei que você será um pai maravilhoso, e onde quer que eu esteja, eu terei orgulho de você! – ela olhou para o bebezinho em seus braços.___

_- Eu prometo que sempre farei o possível para ser o melhor pai do mundo. ___

_- Eu te amo. – Hermione sentiu os lábios dele tocarem suavemente os seus.___

_- Eu também. – ele sussurrou de volta. _

_Made me promise I'd try (Me fez promete que eu tentaria)__  
__to find my way back in this life. (Encontrar um caminho de volta nesta vida)__  
__I hope there is a way (Eu espero que haja um jeito)__  
__to give me a sign you're ok. (De você me dar um sinal de que está bem)__  
__Reminds me again it's worth it all (Lembrar-me novamente que tudo vale a pena)__  
__so I can go home. (Tanto que eu possa seguir em frente) _

_**Memories – Within Temptation**_

Por mais suporte que tenha recebido, Hermione nunca se recuperou totalmente. Ela voltou para casa, mas sua saúde continuou debilitada, e três meses depois, ela se fora. Aquele, sem dúvida, foi o dia mais triste da vida de Harry. Era como se tivessem levado uma parte dele. E ele também sentiu raiva por ter vivido tão pouco com a esposa.

Então, olhou para Claire. Havia convivido por quase onze anos com Hermione, embora a maior parte desde período ainda a considerasse apenas uma amiga. Era pouco, ele achava, mas e sua filha? Três meses apenas. E ela era tão pequena que certamente não tinha recordações.

O que Claire conhecia de Hermione era apenas fotos que havia em casa. E relatos de amigos e do próprio Harry sobre a vida dela. Avistou a árvore torta que guardava seu segredo e mesmo que não pudesse explicar ainda à filha, ele percebeu que não poderia privá-la daquele momento. Então, a deixou no chão e pegou sua varinha, pois apesar de ainda ser tarde, as árvores da Floresta encobriam os últimos raios de sol.

Segurando a mão da pequena, caminhou até a árvore, e após murmurar algumas palavras enfiou a mão em seu centro. Claire estava distraída com um bichinho que passava por perto, portanto não viu quando ele retirou a pedra dali de dentro.

Havia perdido a pedra de Ressurreição durante o confronto com Voldemort. Porém, a encontrou algum tempo depois de regressar à Escola, quando caminhava pelos arredores de Hogwarts. Na época, Hermione o aconselhou a jogar no lago ou tentar destruí-la. Porém, Harry preferiu guardá-la.

Seguindo os conselhos de Dumbledore, ele jamais usara a pedra novamente enquanto esteve na Escola. Contudo, quando Hermione falecera, há quase seis anos atrás, Harry se viu no meio da Floresta, trazendo-a de volta. Sabia que aquilo era passageiro, que ela não mais pertencia ao seu mundo, mas era impossível não sentir vontade de vê-la.

Foi ela quem o convenceu de que aquilo não era certo. Ele tinha uma filha pequena e precisava ser um pai de verdade. Era impossível não concordar, do mesmo jeito que era impossível prometer que nunca mais a chamaria novamente. Por isso, havia prometido que apenas em momentos especiais a chamaria.

Sorriu. O aniversário de Claire era um momento especial, e ele pensara em passar alguns minutos com Hermione. A conversa com a filha, entretanto, mudou sua idéia original. Guardando a pedra no bolso, ele ficou de joelhos em frente à Claire.

- O que o senhor veio fazer aqui, papai? – ela perguntou olhando ao redor, apesar de a lumus da varinha de Harry não assegurar uma visão muito ampla.

- Está com medo?

- Não. O senhor disse que me protegeria, então, eu não tenho medo. – ela afirmou, fazendo-o rir.

- Que bom. Eu realmente não deixaria nada te acontecer. – Harry olhou bem para a filha – Eu vim aqui porque eu soube que você ganharia um presente especial hoje!

- Um presente especial?

- Isso mesmo.

- E quem vai me dar esse presente?

- Isso é segredo, mas é alguém que te ama muito. – Harry falou.

- Eu não posso saber quem é para agradecer? – Claire insistiu.

- Não, querida, sinto muito. Mas se você ficar feliz, será suficiente.

- Qual é o presente, papai?

- Primeiro, você tem que me prometer que não contará a ninguém. Será um segredo de família.

- Segredo! – ela garantiu, seriamente – Eu prometo!

- Filha, você sabe que sua mãe morreu e que não existe nada que possa trazê-la de volta para nós não é? – ela balançou a cabeça, concordando – Porém, se houvesse a possibilidade de vê-la, nem que fosse por alguns minutos, você gostaria?

- Como os fantasmas de Hogwarts?

- Não exatamente. Não seria um fantasma, mas também não seria como nós. Mas seria ela, Hermione. Você gostaria de vê-la?

- Seria realmente o melhor presente de hoje. – os olhinhos dela brilharam – É esse o presente?

- Sim, querida. – uma terceira voz ouvida. Harry olhou por cima da filha e viu Hermione, que ele acabara de chamar.

- É ela? A mamãe? – ele acenou, ainda de joelhos, em frente à menina.

- Você está com medo? – Harry perguntou, já de pé.

- Não. – então, Claire se virou e encontrou Hermione a alguns metros de distância. Como seu pai falara, não era como os fantasmas que habitavam Hogwarts. Porém, ela percebia que não era como eles. Ainda assim, era o suficiente – Mamãe.

- Feliz aniversário, minha pequena. – Hermione falou emocionada, olhando para a filha.

- "Minha pequena". Papai sempre me diz que era assim que a senhora me chamava. – Claire disse – É tão bom ouvir sua voz. – Hermione sorriu, e olhou para Harry.

- Obrigada. – ela disse ao marido.

- Sinto sua falta. – Harry disse, algumas lágrimas rolando por sua face.

- Eu também. – ela se aproximou dos dois, e parou em frente à Claire, ficando de joelhos – Você é a menina mais linda que eu já vi.

- Mamãe?

- Sim?

- Obrigada. Obrigada por ter me dado à vida. – ela disse. Hermione olhou para Harry com um sorriso, e seus próprios olhos encheram-se de lágrimas.

- Você não precisa agradecer, Claire. Você encheu nossa vida de felicidade e isso foi mais que suficiente. Eu apenas queria ter ficado mais tempo com você.

- Eu também, mamãe.

- Mas não quero que fique triste, pois seu pai ainda está com você. – Hermione a beijou levemente na testa – Você é a mulher da casa, então, eu gostaria que prometesse que vai cuidar de Harry e vai fazer muito feliz.

- Eu prometo.

- Então, eu lhe asseguro, pequena, que onde quer que eu esteja, eu estarei feliz também. – Hermione falou ficando de pé – Agora, é melhor vocês irem.

- Já? – Claire e Harry falaram em uníssono, fazendo Hermione sorrir.

- Sim. A Floresta não é muito segura à noite. – ela lembrou.

- Tem razão. – Harry deu um pequeno sorriso – Vamos, Claire.

- Eu te amo, mamãe. – disse, já no colo de Harry.

- Eu também. – ela respondeu sorrindo.

- Eu também amo você, Mione. – Harry não queria realmente ir. Desejava ficar mais, ouvir mais a voz dela. Mas não deveria. Quando Hermione o beijou levemente nos lábios, ele fechou os olhos por um momento, e no instante seguinte, ela havia desaparecido.

- Ela se foi. – Claire disse, tristemente – Eu queria conversar mais com ela.

- Eu sei, querida, mas como eu disse, a mamãe não pertence mais ao nosso mundo.

- O senhor acha que a veremos novamente?

- Eu não sei. Talvez algum dia...

- Eu espero que sim!

- Lembre-se que não pode contar isso a ninguém.

- Não contarei. – Claire prometeu – Mas eu sempre vou lembrar da voz dela. E de como ela era bonita. Papai, esse realmente foi o melhor presente de todos.

- Eu imaginei. – ele beijou a bochecha da filha, e juntos eles caminharam de volta a Hogwarts, sem saber que Hermione ainda os observa com um sorriso nos lábios.

_I... will be watching over you (Eu... estarei cuidando de você)__  
__I... am gonna help you see it through Eu... vou te ajudar até o fim.)__  
__I... will protect you in the night (Eu... te protegerei na noite)__  
__I... am smiling next to you...(Eu... estou sorrindo próximo a você...) _

_**Silent Lucidity – Queensrÿche**_

N/A: Nháá... Eu realmente queria participar do chall de drama, mas eu acho que eu não sei mais escrever drama!! '' Além de ter demorado séculos para conseguir escrever a fic, nem ficou essas coisas toda ¬¬'' OMG!! Sorry! Mas espero que vocês gostem, nem que seja um pouquinho!! AHh... E a parte final, na qual a filha deles agradece à Mione, foi baseada numa cena de um anime "Air" que eu estava assistindo uns dias atrás!! ) Um obrigada especial à Bruna e Bárbara que betaram a fic!! \o/ E um obrigada a todos que lerem a fic!! Beijos!! PinkPotter : )


End file.
